


Hard to Get

by goingtothetardis



Series: Better than Tea [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jumpers, Rose in the Doctor's clothing, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose gets impatient while waiting for the Doctor, and then he decides to play hard to get.





	Hard to Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



> This fic (and all filth therein) is for Fleurdeuf, who prompted "someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away" for my 800 followers fic giveaway. 
> 
> This got a little out of control. Oops. And it's fiiiiiillllllttttththhhhyyyyyyyy.
> 
> Thank you to Chiaroscuroverse for the beta!

Rose huffs and flops back against her pillow, trying to get comfortable in bed. She’s been waiting for the Doctor for _ages_ , but he still hasn’t shown up, and if he doesn’t soon, she might actually fall asleep. 

Arousal continues to thrum through her veins, however, and there’s no point in trying to take care of things herself. Ever since she and the Doctor started shagging, the Doctor has very, _very_ thoroughly taken care of all her needs, ruining her to anyone else’s touch, including her own. 

If she thinks about it, it’s not at all surprising that the Doctor has so quickly discovered how to give her the most mind blowing orgasms she’s ever experienced. His careful attention to detail and scientific curiosity have only intensified the pleasurable effects of their new relationship, and as a mere ape, she only hopes she’s able to reciprocate in an equivalent manner. 

The way the Doctor reacts to her touch, the feel of her clenching around him, and the way she’s able to completely distract him with a flash of her skin, however, suggests he’s perfectly satisfied with her performance. 

Rose groans and rolls over, trying to ignore the dull throb of arousal with these thoughts about the Doctor and all the ways he’s successfully brought her to orgasm. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, she throws back the covers and gets out of bed, looking around the room to find something to put on in order to distract him from whatever task he’s no doubt immersed himself in. 

When she spots his maroon jumper carefully folded on a dresser, she smiles. The memories of his hands squeezing her hips and his cock thrusting roughly inside her when she’d worn nothing more than his leather jacket cause a warmth to tingle through her body, and she wonders if the Doctor might react in such a way to her in one of his beloved jumpers. 

She pulls the jumper on and inspects herself in the full length mirror next to the dresser. It falls mid-thigh, and she adjusts the neck so it hangs casually off the shoulder with the prominent mole, since the Doctor has whispered his affections for the thing many times as he gives it as much attention as he can. Rose moves to her vanity and sits down, touching up her makeup. If the Doctor’s gonna play hard to get, well… She’ll have to break him. She applies a dark red lipstick that contrasts nicely with the jumper before touching up her eyes with a smokey look. With a critical stare at her hair, Rose simply teases the strands for a fresh “just been fucked” sort of look. Hopefully it’ll be true sooner rather than later.

Returning to the mirror, Rose smiles and nods at the woman looking back at her. 

Time to go find her Time Lord.

* * *

The Doctor reclines against the armrest of his favorite couch, stretching his long legs out in front of him. A heavy book rests in his lap, and he devours the words of one of his favorites: Charles Dickens. Every hundred years or so he enjoys reading the entire collection, and he’s been slowly making his way through after he and Rose encountered the writer several months ago. 

_Rose._ The simplest thought of her brings a soft smile to his face. 

How lucky he is to have her in his life. He’s met his match in her and has no regrets with the way their relationship has progressed. At first he’d been terrified, but much to his surprise, the reality of what he has with Rose is far from a place of fear. Her strength and compassion never fail to amaze him, and he’s astounded – absolutely astounded – that she’s chosen to willingly bind herself with him. 

It boggles his rather enormous mind, and occasionally, it’s easy to drown in the “what ifs” of such a relationship with a human. He tries to focus on his book but quickly realizes now is one of those moments when he’s overwhelmed with everything that’s happened. With a flash of shame, he knows him hiding from Rose won’t do anything to solve the problem, and hiding from her is exactly what he’s doing right now. 

There _is_ no problem, not really, but occasionally the domesticity of it all causes him to follow that old instinct that runs deep in his bones. 

The instinct _to run._

The Doctor sighs and lifts his book up to read. He’ll head to bed after he finishes this chapter and will explain his absence in the morning. 

A rustle at the library door, however, pulls his focus from the book, and when he looks over, he almost drops it in shock. Rose walks into the library, hips swinging demurely from side to side, in nothing more (he’s sure of it) than one of his jumpers. 

It’s immediately clear she’s here on a mission, as her painted face and mussed up hair – to say nothing of his jumper – suggest she’s not here to find a book. She’s solely focused on him, on the prowl with him as her prey, and it stokes the arousal inside him that’s never far from the surface these days. 

Something in the way she prowls toward him urges him not to give her the reaction she so clearly wants, and after allowing his gaze to drink her in for a short moment, he grunts a brief greeting before turning his attention back to his book. 

“Hi, Doctor,” Rose says, chewing on her bottom lip. “Have you been here the whole time? I’ve been waiting for you.” She pauses. “In our bed.”

From the periphery of his vision, the Doctor watches as her hand falls to the hem of his jumper and pulls it up slightly, as if she’s simply adjusting it. But when a flash of her naked flesh catches his eye, he understands the action was very intentional. 

Still, for whatever reason, he avoids looking at her directly. “Just catching up on some reading, Rose. Charles Dickens. Remember him?” 

Rose hums an affirmative reply, and steps closer until she’s there, standing right beside the couch. His gaze steadfastly remains focused on his book, and a small sigh from Rose’s direction tells him she’s _very_ aware of and absolutely not impressed with his lack of attention. 

“Something wrong, Rose?” he asks innocently and chances a glance up at Rose. Since she’s standing so close, he can smell her arousal, and he closes his eyes in an attempt to calm his own anatomy that is responding very quickly to her presence. After a moment, his eyes open, and his gaze wanders from Rose’s flushed face to her bare shoulder, then back to his book. 

Good. She knows he’s paying attention, even if he’s purposefully not doing anything about it. 

Fiddling with the hem of the jumper for a few seconds longer, Rose finally moves and throws a leg over his to straddle his ankles. Startled, his gaze flicks to hers for a moment before returning to his book. He’s long since given up actually attempting to process the words, however, and now, in his periphery vision, he’s entirely distracted by the way his jumper falls open to reveal her breasts swaying from side to side as she crawls up his legs. 

Within moments, his cock twitches and hardens, straining inside his jeans, and it takes every ounce of self control he has to remain still and put on an uninterested air. That being said, he’s _very_ impressive, and he’s able to devote a good amount of subtle attention to Rose with his amplified senses despite his outward attention to his book. 

The scent of her arousal, uninhibited by fabric, swirls around him, causing a rather obvious reaction in his pants, and her creamy white skin beckons him to taste her. His ears pick up the soft pants of her breath as she crawls up his legs, and he can’t wait to hear the noises she makes as she falls apart at his touch. His mind documents every movement, every scent, every noise she makes, and the skin under his jeans tingles from her touch as she slowly creeps closer. 

Finally, she reaches his groin region and sits up, straddling him just below his cock, but very purposefully not on it. He can feel the heat of her core through his jeans when she lowers her center down, and his eyes widen in shock when she throws her head back and grinds herself against them for some apparent relief. 

After a moment, she sits back up and levels a gaze at him. “Doctor,” she says, her voice firm and even.

“Rose, I’m trying to read,” he answers, but there’s a strained edge to his voice that he can’t quite hide. Briefly, his gaze flicks up to Rose, and she stares at him, shrewd and calculating. 

She nods. “Reading. Okay.” 

The air between them is suddenly laden with tension. His eyes fix on the words of his book, and Rose doesn’t move. A beat passes, maybe two, and then Rose’s hands are on his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

Before he really knows what’s happening, she’s pulled him out of his pants and his cock is in her mouth. Only just biting back a loud cry of pleasure, the Doctor can’t help the way his his hips jump up at the sensation of her mouth on him. 

_Stars_ , that’s… _Fantastic._

His eyes squeeze shut as he focuses all his internal attention on this new sensation. Her mouth surrounds him, hot and warm and wet, and her tongue runs along the underside of his cock until it reaches the tip and swirls around once before her lips descend around him and suck. 

Unable to bear another moment without watching her, his eyes fly open and focus on Rose. The very sight causes him to swell further with arousal, and Rose’s mouth lowers once more, accommodating him, learning his size and what brings him the most pleasure as best as she can. Her gaze raises, and she finds him staring, no longer focused on his book, and the corners of her eyes crinkle in amusement. 

Bugger, she’d known _exactly_ what to do to pull his attention away from Mr. Dickens. 

Rose returns to her task, and the Doctor is once more mesmerized by the sight of her head bobbing over his cock. After a moment, he lets out a shout when Rose gently rolls his testicles in her hands and intensifies the attention of her mouth on him. Lost in sensations, he can’t be bothered to care when his book falls to the floor with a loud thump. 

The pressure builds quickly in his groin, and the Doctor stiffens under Rose, trying not to press his hips into her face. Rose works him with expert ease, and when the thought of her doing this to any other _boy_ she’s been with crosses his mind, he’s filled with a surge of irrational jealousy. 

She is _his_ , and if he can help it, no other man will claim Rose in this way ever again. 

The tight, hot pleasure mixed with jealousy and possessiveness causes him to break over the edge, and when Rose sucks slowly up his cock, he loses himself in her mouth with a shout. She swallows him down as he almost drowns in wave after wave of pleasure, and he collapses back into the couch, boneless and sated. 

Rose sits up with a filthy smirk and wipes her mouth off with his jumper. “That’s what you get for ignoring me,” she says. 

The Doctor chuckles. “Wasn’t exactly a punishment, Rose. Me thinks you might need a thorough explanation of what that means.”

Any other words flee his mind at the sight of her straddling him, lips red and well-fucked, and her face flushed and hair mussed. He sits forward and swings his legs around to the floor, holding on to Rose as he moves. Tugging her closer, he pushes her down against his already hardened length, which is another perk of his biology. 

Rose’s eyes flutter closed and she grinds herself against him a few times. Despite the fact that he can feel her sliding smoothly against him, he stills her movements, wanting to be fully unclothed before proceeding further. 

Still, though… She has been waiting for him… Without warning, his thumb finds her clit, and Rose bucks into him, her eyes flying open in shock. 

“Fuck, _Doctor_ , yes!” she cries and allows him to work her quickly to orgasm. She falls forward against him as his thumbs soothes her clit in slow, smooth movements, drawing out her climax. 

For several moments, he lets her recover, relishing in the feel of her pressed against him. 

“I think it’s time to move this to our bed,” he finally says, his voice a low murmur. 

Rose picks her head up and kisses his nose. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, you daft idiot. But _someone_ decided to play hard to get.”

He shrugs, unrepentant. It _had_ worked out rather well for him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
